heidifandomcom-20200222-history
Heidi from the Alps: Boarding School:
About Heidi From the Alps: Sera Crew The Little Princess: Boarding School: The Little Princess: Sera Crew: Rotates evolve around Marry and Heidi: Marry is dropped off at Sera Crew house: Invited to see the largest Secret Garden in her backyard, close to a forest, Stone Structure and a water spout while in India. Sera Crew Father became a Guardian babysitter of Marry. The problem: Mary's Parent did not return on time, not responsible, they were suppost to pick up Mary at dinner time. Her Parent did not show up as lest about two days late. Not listening to Sera Crew Father they took their daughter and drove away that evening before the Earth-Quake. Sera Crew father made contact with her Uncle in England: he Instructed him to put her on the first plane and he would refund his money. Guardianship Child Worker would meet her at the airport and send her on a train toward her new home. Sara Crew travels by Oceansea Boat toward a Boarding school in America paid by her father. Sara Father is in the Military promise Sara he would come back for her. About Heidi: Heidi is from the Swiss Alps: Her Grand Father wanted her daughter's to became an Soul air of his Mountain Hill Farm. Heidi Father got mail to become a teacher in the U.S.A. of America, a bran new start for her family. Fixing a Community bridge, Heidi's Grand Father would not let up even if it rained. Heidi's Father felt abused, enough is enough decided to take his wife and child away from her stubborn Grand father's farm and travel by train to live a modern life. Grandfather told them to "leave and not come back," walking the opposite direction back to his house. Sadly the lightening Storm struck a tree down cause the death of Both Parents however the little Tot child stills lives. The Community knocking on the door of the Grand Father to telling him the news. Grand-Father named her Heidi, (Hidden Little Girl) The child was given away to her Anunt Heida, another family member who also stayed away from Grand Father and became an Accountant. When Heidi Turns Seven: they agreed she would be given back to the Grandfather to live with. The Problem: Grandfather did not like any visitors or family coming near his house, he shun them out from his world. Heidi is moved to the Attic: Grandfather did not care to clean up place. Once the Window was Shuttered Closed, He made dinner for the both of them, once Ignored Heidi while tensions mounted high. Heidi watch her Grandfather collect: Eggs, Milk a cow, and Feed the Pigs closely. Heidi learn from a little boy who came to the farm watching lames and the Lama's on the field. With Peter's partnership Heidi was trained to be just like her Grandfather: A Carrel Farmer a natural. Grandfather once saw Heidi give bottle milk to a little goat, opening the shutters of the window letting the light in. The Grandfather decided there is hope for the Young Girl and took over by training her himself. The Problem: Just when they were getting to know each other the child assistance came to take her away to the U.S.A of America. Heidi went to live at her Cousin Clara Bell house to stay. The Curriculum Studies: Their Tutor made arrangements for Clara Bell, and Heidi to the same Boarding school as the Little Princess: Sera Crew. Plane, then train: Heidi was taught by farmer however did not know how to read. Starting of School: Heidi abzorbed and learn her lessons quickly however she miss the Swiss Alps: in the evening began to Sleep Walk. How she missed her Grandfather dearly? Review: A.G.D. Prince